Project:Chat/Logs/19 May 2018
23:45:44 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" b~ Aufmerksam has been chased away by enemy tanks. ~/b 23:53:06 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" i just witnessed Fallen Apple's million 23:53:37 <Özün_Oldun> else" Then check off topic 00:02:45 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" NIGHTSHADE BLAST! 00:03:10 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" After my bed, I will announce the sandbox 00:04:49 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ok 00:30:50 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 00:31:29 That looks broken. 00:32:36 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 00:33:21 -!- Robotguy39 has joined Special:Chat 00:33:51 -!- Robotguy39 has left Special:Chat 02:42:47 <Özün_Oldun> fox,I'd say" What's a bridge? 02:55:59 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 03:22:35 rawr 03:22:36 xd 03:22:40 *nuzzles u* 05:55:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 06:42:55 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 06:45:26 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 06:47:15 Mothership vs. Fallen Booster 07:22:32 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Dead 07:22:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 07:22:49 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Tidal? Well this may be a surprise 07:23:01 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" It's 3:22 am where I am atm 07:23:06 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Can't sleep 07:23:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oof 07:23:15 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Yeah haha 07:23:21 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Just... Pondering things 07:23:38 play with 3 AM 07:24:05 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" The sandbox reminder needs to be highlighted 07:24:15 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Who sent it out? 07:24:20 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" me 07:24:35 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Let me send a staff one real quick 07:24:43 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" But glad you're on the ball lad 07:25:06 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" You excited Ozziene? 07:25:38 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" I am attending even though it's between an SNF and a Boner's Chat event 07:26:33 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" I might end up sleeping at 2PM-7PM UTC and after that, staying up until 2AM to 3AM 07:27:03 Zeroth kill 07:27:54 First kill 07:28:48 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:177395?useskin=oasis 07:28:58 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" There 07:29:27 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Thanks Ozziene for being on the ball. We'll hopefully get to news updates soon. If you ever want to help out with them, message Ursuul 07:32:28 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" We just haven't had time to complete them lately lad 07:33:50 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 07:34:09 Test 07:34:18 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Beautiful it works 07:34:39 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 07:38:13 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Ok I actually need to sleep 07:38:18 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I hope I can now 07:38:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok 07:38:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" good night 07:38:34 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Good morning ;) 07:38:47 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" (because it's morning my time lol) 07:38:57 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" If I'm needed ping 07:51:53 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" o/ 07:55:45 stayed with high time 07:56:25 2 kills 08:00:29 3 kills 08:01:28 Good202 loves diep.io!!!!!!! :D 08:02:33 <Özün_Oldun> else" Lol@u bridge 08:06:58 4 kills 08:07:22 <Özün_Oldun> else" The bridge is so silly 08:12:51 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Instead of sleeping at 2PM (because otherwise I miss the video attention), I will sleep after the video attention is over 08:16:34 5 kills 08:52:33 6 kills, smasher killed by necromancer body 09:04:27 7 kills 09:06:41 The necropower 09:07:52 biggest this 1 orange pentagon and pentagon nest mine. 09:09:59 10 kills - HARDRAMMER 09:19:25 heaven in team 4 09:19:39 deepest stay this befroe the arena closed 09:23:07 travel the ultra deep field, but far the before arena closed 09:43:03 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 10:38:57 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:39:00 https://soundcloud.com/user-949431353/e-o-ns 10:39:01 boi 10:41:43 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 10:41:53 boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 10:42:24 TUNGUS 10:42:34 do ye like my non-docking station song 10:42:37 finally somethin new 10:42:38 yes, your god has arrived. 10:42:41 good. 10:42:46 next is more triage at dawn 10:42:46 jk 10:43:03 also btw 10:43:08 yes? 10:43:11 new songs are stuff like 10:43:28 ambien bois and triag at dawn 10:43:29 soo 10:43:31 expect dat 10:43:34 ok 10:43:37 i have released one ambience 10:43:39 just one 10:43:40 why? 10:43:42 ... 10:43:49 i think the 81 MB will say why 10:47:18 do you know atWar? 10:47:27 no 10:47:30 aww 10:48:42 well... 11:11:32 do you know afterwind? 11:13:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:13:27 Hello? 11:13:37 yes, this is tungster? 11:14:57 Where's my suicidal thoughts? 11:15:06 i raped them. 11:15:12 jk 11:15:53 I'd honestly like that. 11:16:08 ok. 11:16:13 raping ensues... 11:16:16 don 11:16:21 e 11:18:05 how was your HALF A YEAR witohut me? 11:18:23 How was your half a year without my suicidal thoughts and issues? 11:18:36 so-so. 11:23:24 wasnt better 11:23:32 suprised you didnt die. 11:23:39 good job you survived depression. 11:26:13 en 11:26:16 i have a question 11:26:26 remember how some girl had a crush on you? 11:26:30 are you attracted to her? 11:29:15 She has a crush one someone else. 11:29:16 on* 11:29:35 o s h ei t 11:29:45 It's fine. 11:29:49 Im not into girls anyway 11:29:54 ah mk 11:29:58 ok. 11:30:01 i thought of something 11:30:03 anyways 11:30:07 I GOT BROFORC 11:30:26 furries ftw 11:30:28 jk 11:31:19 holy SHIT i HAVE an IDEA 11:31:26 Honestly I'd date a guy. 11:31:29 alright 11:31:35 SO 11:31:36 so** 11:32:00 date me? 11:32:01 Tauons are electrons but ~1M times heavier 11:32:01 jk 11:32:08 ok... 11:32:17 hl has a TAU CANNON 11:32:22 OOOOOOOOOO 11:32:36 if we could make tau arcs (which are hard to do since taus are unstable) 11:32:58 the arcs would be incredibly powerful 11:33:19 they would push 1000000 times greater than normal arcs 11:33:30 yay 11:34:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:34:37 But seriously doe. 11:35:03 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:35:15 You can take me out to dinner tonight. 11:36:09 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 11:36:10 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:36:15 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:37:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:38:59 Too weird? 11:51:04 no. 11:55:13 ice? 11:55:21 what wiki are you most active in? 12:18:50 this 12:19:03 where's my dad? 12:26:32 do any of you know atwar? 12:27:12 do any of you know where my dad is? 12:27:32 away from you? 12:31:06 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 12:52:52 -!- Tungster24 has left Special:Chat 12:52:54 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 13:22:47 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 13:22:58 hey ice, do you still play tpt 13:23:00 ? 13:27:54 YES 13:28:05 i'm still making updates on my new-ish mod 13:28:10 added gasoline recently 13:28:15 basically napalm 13:28:16 was it called? 13:28:25 TPT Remade 13:28:28 ok 13:29:48 https://soundcloud.com/user-949431353/e-o-ns 13:30:31 is it towards bottom? 13:31:11 yes 13:31:13 nvm found it 13:34:08 oh hey ice? wanna play tpt togeter? 13:34:16 (maybe invite a few others too) 13:41:45 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 13:41:52 ya 13:41:58 altough i'm gonna release 0.9 soon 13:42:02 ok. 13:42:35 i think i'd either have to give the rest the 0.9b snapshot or change mine to 0.8 13:43:35 Imma make an implosive 13:43:39 can you give me some ideas 13:43:46 hmm... 13:43:56 how about 13:44:10 quark gluon plazma? 13:44:38 meh 13:44:40 had that already 13:44:46 langton's ant? 13:44:48 i want to make an implosive 13:44:52 hmm.... 13:44:54 opposite of an explosive 13:45:02 it creates negative pressure 13:45:05 weee 13:45:34 the langton ant is a good idea in my opinion 13:46:44 and maybe add bromine and oganesson 13:46:50 ye but there is one 13:46:55 wat 13:47:01 and i'm trying to stay away from tirtm as much as possible 13:47:10 with the exception of nept 13:47:23 oganneson and bromine? 13:47:31 fluoroantamonic acid? 13:47:34 plastic? 13:48:06 clay? (hardened) 13:48:17 plants? 13:48:25 LED? 13:48:45 non newtonian fluid? 13:49:31 graphene (not graphite!) 13:50:13 platinium? 13:50:20 some gems? 13:50:34 (no sound) 13:50:59 Uhhh... 13:51:08 i just realised how many ideas I had. 13:59:31 bye i have to go 14:42:41 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:43:20 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:43:50 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:43:51 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:45:23 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:45:27 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:46:53 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:46:54 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:47:24 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:47:57 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:47:59 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 14:48:29 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:03:46 -!- Tungster24 has joined Special:Chat 15:11:44 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:12:11 Hi. 15:16:00 -!- Planetn9ne has joined Special:Chat 15:27:01 hi 15:33:27 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:33:43 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:34:14 -!- Planetn9ne has left Special:Chat 15:34:14 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:34:16 -!- Planetn9ne has joined Special:Chat 15:34:46 -!- Planetn9ne has left Special:Chat 15:34:48 -!- Planetn9ne has joined Special:Chat 15:34:59 -!- Planetn9ne has left Special:Chat 15:35:00 -!- Planetn9ne has joined Special:Chat 15:36:03 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:37:22 -!- Planetn9ne has left Special:Chat 15:37:46 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Hello 15:41:30 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 16:52:40 Hi. 17:03:00 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 17:55:33 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:56:11 <Özün_Oldun> else" Hi 18:10:57 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 18:16:25 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 18:26:33 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" No u 18:31:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fillygroove" Todays Cameo is sponsored by: iInsert string of binary code here/i 19:54:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" 2 hours till Sandbox! 19:56:51 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" This is why I stay up for 6 or 8 hours after waking up for SNF 20:28:37 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yay! 20:28:48 <Özün_Oldun> else" 1 hour 32 mins 20:29:01 <Özün_Oldun> else" Sneaking laptop into my room 20:36:50 -!- Tungster24 has left Special:Chat 20:46:49 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yep 22:05:21 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 22:05:25 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ssanti-aircraft weaponry/s/s 22:05:37 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Alright, next. 22:05:47 <Özün_Oldun> else" Fighter with a non Volkswagen w 22:05:50 <Özün_Oldun> else" Next! 22:06:02 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" This makes me think of what tank should be used for our logo (Re-logging) 22:06:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" The actual design we will deal with next year. 22:06:13 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yea 22:06:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Next topic. Period. 22:06:18 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" This is Type:Sparky's primrary topic 22:06:32 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" It is about policies 22:06:44 <Özün_Oldun> else" OK 22:06:44 <Özün_Oldun> Bring it on! 22:06:56 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Sparky stated: Review the Policies. How do we make people aware that they exist? Should some of their content be redone or deleted? If people knew they existed, tons of work would be eliminated before it starts. 22:07:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Put it on our main page. 22:07:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" it definitely needs to be more viewable 22:07:29 <Özün_Oldun> else" Put it as a link on the main page 22:07:49 <Özün_Oldun> else" Above the diep content part 22:07:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Yes. 22:08:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" Also make it more viewable on the top tabs 22:09:06 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" I think this is a goodidea. Many IPs and new users aren't aware of the polices that exist 22:09:16 <Özün_Oldun> else" Plz wait 22:09:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Shove them on the main page, just under the welcome. 22:09:19 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" But we should discuss the senior admins about it 22:09:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Both Seniors are away. 22:09:35 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 22:09:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" The closest person we have is Zathsu. 22:09:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Hello, Hayden. 22:09:56 Where's Banana 22:10:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" I think CAs can edit the main page 22:10:07 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Online but idl 22:10:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Oh. Banarama is online, but idling. 22:10:21 Ping him 22:10:34 And if he doesn't respond... abort sandbox 22:10:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" <@210141610225172480> 22:10:42 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" <@210141610225172480> 22:10:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Do you hear us? 22:10:47 <Özün_Oldun> else" Put it where the arrow is 22:10:51 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" <@210141610225172480> 22:10:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" mass ping banana 22:11:03 God this is so frustrating 22:11:04 <Özün_Oldun> else" <@210141610225172480> 22:11:09 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" This is unrelated to the sandbox 22:11:11 What a disappointment 22:11:26 Ozz... what sandbox are we even going to have 22:11:30 <Özün_Oldun> else" Back on topic 22:11:38 <Özün_Oldun> else" Read above 22:11:52 Welp... Let's pull up the topics shall we? I'll lead discussion 22:12:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I suppose Zathsu could substitute? 22:12:06 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yep, next topic 22:12:26 So has everyone seen the new logo? 22:12:31 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yes 22:12:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" yeah 22:12:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Yes. 22:12:46 <Özün_Oldun> else" And the policies 22:12:48 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" This is Sparky's Secondary topic about the quality of articles, especially in the Arras namespace 22:12:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" That he will have to fix himself. 22:13:01 <Özün_Oldun> else" Let's see 22:13:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" arras project ongoing 22:13:09 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yea 22:13:12 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Sparky stated: Low quality or even nonexistence of Arras articles, as well as the quality of Diep articles. The Strategy parts should be looked over. Overall, they need a check-up. 22:13:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Not many people are capable of accessing Arras.io... without massive lag. 22:13:20 We have the project going on. We are trying to get new users on that 22:13:28 Taco said he would contribute only on Discord 22:13:33 He would need a middle man 22:13:39 <Özün_Oldun> else" I can but I know most people cant 22:13:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" only Pat and Royalbaby are helping 22:13:55 ^Sparky we would need your help as well 22:14:00 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Patrik is inactive as of now. 22:14:12 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ping him once then 22:14:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Sparky offline. 22:14:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" I can do the diep ones 22:14:16 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ok 22:14:17 I have no clue about Arras stuff... Maybe we need to provide a link of some sort 22:14:26 To the game 22:14:26 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" We need more users working on this wiki 22:14:36 But how do we get them is the question? 22:14:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" I do play but die quickly on atras 22:14:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" To be precise, more canon users. 22:14:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" never get to Tier 4 22:14:50 Can someone maybe advertise on the official arras discord? 22:15:00 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" This is simply resolving a trainwreck on a quality of a namespace 22:15:00 See if people are willing to help from there? 22:15:12 Yeah but you need users Ozz 22:15:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" used to be on it 22:15:21 I'm currently on it 22:15:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" ok 22:15:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" good 22:15:30 I could fire off a message to one of the admins there 22:15:40 And ask if users could help out here 22:15:48 would that be a good solution? 22:15:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" dewit 22:15:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" There being...? 22:15:57 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" yes 22:16:06 Ok good 22:16:19 Is someone recording responses for each topic? 22:16:23 So we can do the recap? 22:16:34 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Chatlogger is doing it 22:16:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" yeah 22:16:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ...can't argue with that logic. 22:16:46 Awesome sauce. Are we ready to move on then? 22:16:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" yup 22:16:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Now to make sure absolutely nobody uses emotes, and yes move. 22:17:04 Haha 22:17:05 Ok 22:17:11 So this next topic is my topic 22:17:13 1st one 22:17:22 I was thinking about it on my vacation. Is there a way to make the rules maybe more visible on the wiki? I was wondering if maybe the module in the activity feed could be redone to include all of the different style guides and tips for editing as MANY users are violating these concepts and seem to not understand where to go for help. Many of them also don't seem to listen to the staff members either, so I think this would be a great idea to make sure we get quality concepts, pages and edits for that matter on our wiki for the future. 22:17:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" we've pretty much done that 22:17:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" We went through that. 22:17:45 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" This is similar to Sparky's primrary topic 22:17:51 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Put a link to the rules on our doorstep. 22:17:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" A.K.A. the main page. 22:18:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" yup 22:18:05 Gotcha. Great idea. Maybe make a special icon 22:18:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" good idea 22:18:27 Ready to move on? 22:18:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" yup 22:18:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Yes. 22:18:37 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yeah 22:18:49 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Irt is about a different policy set. 22:18:52 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" For discussions 22:18:58 Ok for my second topic. it involves stricter discussion rules 22:19:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" I'm the expert here 22:19:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" icough* fallen hybrid *cough/i 22:19:15 We need to figure out a framework for discussions 22:19:19 Yup him lol 22:19:21 <Özün_Oldun> else" Oh yeah 22:19:33 <Özün_Oldun> else" Fallen hybrid yt 22:19:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" and I completely agree that chatting is a no-no 22:19:40 <Özün_Oldun> else" I know him 22:19:45 <Özün_Oldun> else" Or her 22:19:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" I know 22:19:50 So what can we do? No chatting in a discussion? 22:19:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" totally 22:20:06 What about requiring a few wiki edits in order to use discussions? Yay or nay? 22:20:08 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" and keep it reserved for the DW chat or discord 22:20:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Yes. 22:20:17 <Özün_Oldun> else" Only chat about diep or arras 22:20:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" though this should be a mod decision 22:20:29 Well... we have 3 mods here 22:20:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" 3 out of 4. 22:20:41 <Özün_Oldun> else" You are one of them 22:20:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" I completely agree 22:21:16 I think we need a simple no chatting policy, constructive comments (mirroring those of fanon article comments) 22:21:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" totally 22:21:41 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yep 22:21:43 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Agreed. 22:21:46 What about though viewing the main wiki? 22:21:58 Because Fallen Hybrid has never seen it 22:21:59 <Özün_Oldun> else" Depends 22:22:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" he has 22:22:11 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" He has? 22:22:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" I've asked him 22:22:13 <Özün_Oldun> else" He hasn't edited tho 22:22:18 Exactyl 22:22:21 <Özün_Oldun> else" 0 edits 22:22:36 So what would be the best course of action to get discussion people to edit on the wiki> 22:22:44 <Özün_Oldun> else" I talk.with him, I have 34 edits 22:23:06 Is there somehow a way to disable discussions until a certain number of edits is received? 22:23:12 <Özün_Oldun> else" Make a rule? 22:23:15 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yes 22:23:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Ask Ursuul. 22:23:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" yes do 22:23:26 <Özün_Oldun> else" Just code it 22:23:27 Well Ursuul isn't here 22:23:35 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" That will not be easy. 22:23:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" no code admin is here 22:23:48 But we can definitely implement the fanon article policy mirror and no chatting 22:23:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" yup 22:23:59 <Özün_Oldun> else" Say disable discussions until 25/50/100 edits are madde 22:24:06 We will need to make a Project:Discussion rules 22:24:11 Nah that's a lot 22:24:13 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yep 22:24:14 I say max 10 22:24:15 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" I'm thinking 25 22:24:18 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ok 22:24:21 Like verified users do 22:24:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" 15 22:24:24 <Özün_Oldun> else" 10 then 22:24:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" actually 10 22:24:46 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Maybe require the Verified tag 22:24:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" or just verified tag 22:24:48 I could be fine with 15 or 10. 25 is aLOT 22:24:50 YES 22:24:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" yeah 22:24:53 The verified tag 22:24:55 Genius! 22:24:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" yup 22:25:01 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ok 22:25:02 So to recap 22:25:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Clap clap. 22:25:05 <Özün_Oldun> else" 15 22:25:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" no, not numbers 22:25:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Just simply the Verified tag. 22:25:26 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ok 22:25:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" next topic 22:25:35 We have the mirror of fanon comment policies, no chatting and Verified tag must be required to participate in discussions yes? 22:25:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Yessss. 22:25:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" completely agree 22:25:56 Are there any more clauses that need to be added? 22:26:20 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" we should move on 22:26:22 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yes 22:26:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" not that I can think of 22:26:27 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" the next tops are from GellyPop 22:26:30 Awesome next topic 22:26:35 <Özün_Oldun> else" My verified tag is broken... 22:26:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Well, what does he say? 22:26:48 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Gelly stated: The template, while already useful for fanon pages, is still missing something. While it says who adopted it, it doesn't include who is the original author of that page. If the template was edited to include that, then perhaps a mini-project wherein finding the original author through the pages' history can be held, where everyone is invited to help. 22:26:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Agreed. 22:27:04 You missed one Ozz 22:27:05 But ok 22:27:15 Yeah we need that 22:27:21 <Özün_Oldun> else" Necessary 22:27:21 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Sometimes it infuriates me to see just a plethora of "Adopted by Tacocat247". 22:27:30 Like we need to give credit where it's do 22:27:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" with 0 credit to the OG. 22:27:33 And yes! 22:27:39 It's simple really 22:27:42 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yep 22:27:49 <Özün_Oldun> else" Moving on! 22:27:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Next, yesss. 22:28:04 So a new Adopted template with the og author and adoptee 22:28:07 Got it 22:28:20 Gelly also stated With the closure of Forums on the Chinese Diep.io Wiki, there is a possibility that Forums on our Wiki will also be taken down much earlier. Additionally, most of the threads that our Forums have are usually Off-Topic (or more closely Forum Games, since majority are like games). With that said, topics related around Diep.io/Arras.io or to our Wiki's possible improvements are pretty scarce. The only times users participate on those non-Off Topic threads are when there are special events. We need to encourage users to do that even if there are no ongoing events, as Forums can help increase our activity. 22:28:42 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" So what is this about? 22:28:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Can someone summarize? 22:28:55 I think 22:28:57 <Özün_Oldun> else" Uh oh, this sounds terrible 22:29:25 He's stating that there needs to be a push for users to go and edit off of off topic boards 22:29:33 Meaning... a possible banishment? 22:29:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ...what now? 22:29:44 <Özün_Oldun> else" Dang... 22:29:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I do not understand. Please rephrase. 22:29:55 <Özün_Oldun> else" Same 22:30:02 ... ugh one sec 22:30:05 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Forums are breaching closure, most off-topic posts are Forum games, and most on-topic posts are events like Sandbox 22:30:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" And? 22:30:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" yep 22:30:38 And tourneys 22:30:39 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Topics around Diep/Arras and improvements are rare 22:30:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" And? 22:30:52 This is a terrible topic 22:30:53 <Özün_Oldun> else" We need to encourage on topic forums 22:31:03 See the kicker is how 22:31:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Terrible indeed. 22:31:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" that's decreasing our WAM 22:31:19 WAM shmam 22:31:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" It's already shutting down, why not just let it die? 22:31:35 <Özün_Oldun> else" Until u get verified tag u need to go forums at least once a week 22:31:39 We could close it completely 22:31:43 Nah 22:31:43 <Özün_Oldun> else" Maybe it will help 22:31:52 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yeah close it then 22:31:52 Too many rules there. 22:31:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" no 22:31:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" no 22:32:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" and no 22:32:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" don't close 22:32:15 So just ignore this topic? 22:32:21 We really can't do much with it 22:32:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Conclusion is to abandon? 22:32:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" if Bana, Pat, or Ursuul were here this would be better 22:32:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" this topic 22:32:51 Welp it's called not being responsible 22:32:55 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Technically Banarama is right there. 22:33:02 And basically flat out lying 22:33:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Alright next. 22:33:24 But whatever. I've been disappointed in worse ways. Ozziene next topic 22:33:33 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" It's already 10:33 and only 2 topics (which are mine) are remaining 22:33:39 Yeah 22:33:42 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Go. 22:33:53 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" I really appreciate that the bridge between Discord and our Chat works well, but The Bridge refuses to send discord emotes (type an emote in chat or discord, and The Bridge won't send the message to the opposite side). It's really frustrating and should be fixed, and I already know you're trying. 22:34:06 We are working on that now 22:34:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" That we'll just have to let it be. 22:34:09 Next topic 22:34:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" it is gonna be fixed 22:34:20 Ursuul is literally trying his best Ozz 22:34:20 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Ursuul's last actions here was repairing the bot 22:34:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" It'll take a while. 22:34:32 We'll notify you when it's up and running 22:34:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Patience. 22:34:41 But they are two different types of code 22:34:49 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" CCS and JS 22:34:54 So it's hard but eventually it will work Ozz 22:34:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" CSS 22:35:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" please 22:35:12 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Alright next topic. 22:35:19 <Özün_Oldun> else" Last one 22:35:31 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" This is about a talk pagebot 22:35:32 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" If it's possible, we should develop a bot that signs everyone's post on talk pages. It is a Wikimedia invention and why this is a Secondary topic and may not be added. 22:35:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Uh... no. 22:35:40 I think we are removing talk pages 22:35:44 <Özün_Oldun> else" I know right 22:35:51 If I am thinking correctly 22:35:57 <Özün_Oldun> else" But we are removing talk pages 22:36:01 But I could be wrong... 22:36:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" we are 22:36:07 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ignore it then 22:36:08 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" One of few remaining talk pages are fanon talks and the Sandbox topics 22:36:09 But I think what he have is enough atm 22:36:19 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Besides. 22:36:24 Like we specifically state instructions 22:36:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" It is a user's own responsibility to sign. 22:36:34 Exactly 22:36:45 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Very few new users use talk pages 22:36:45 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Alright. 22:36:56 It would be a waste of time no offense. Unless you made the bot yourself Ozz 22:37:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" I've had 10000 edits on wikipedia 22:37:09 But also yeah no one uses talk pages 22:37:16 Eizen was a big believer in them 22:37:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" there are heaps of people who can't sign 22:37:21 But that's about it 22:37:35 wikipedia isn't the Diep.io wiki 22:37:38 <Özün_Oldun> else" I don't use talk pages 22:37:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" we've got 23 minutes still 22:37:47 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Barely anybody uses talk pages. 22:37:53 So more time to play a game 22:37:56 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Anyways, I have a topic. 22:38:01 Oh right 22:38:02 Lol 22:38:03 <Özün_Oldun> else" Let me let Hayden know about an issue 22:38:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" So. 22:38:09 <Özün_Oldun> else" Tags are broken. 22:38:11 Tidal first 22:38:15 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ok 22:38:27 Discord Tags? 22:38:28 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" All of our talkpage topics were covered, so we know Tidal has a topic 22:38:38 DM me Fighter 22:38:43 On Discord 22:38:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I would like to propose something like a taboo system. Like, certain people can't do certain stuff. 22:38:55 (Ice Tudor) 22:38:58 Go on 22:39:42 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" It might increase 1. social harmony and 2. effectiveness of punishment. 22:39:54 What is the taboo system? 22:39:58 Quickly I have to eat 22:40:29 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" What I just said. 22:40:35 <Özün_Oldun> else" Yep 22:40:46 I disagree 22:40:53 You are specifically singling out users 22:40:54 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Alright, that is a no. 22:41:06 I believe everyone is an equal 22:41:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Yeah literally the moment I hit send I saw the error 22:41:10 No matter how bad 22:41:14 <Özün_Oldun> else" Forget it 22:41:16 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Trashed. 22:41:19 Ok 22:41:23 Any other topics? 22:41:28 <Özün_Oldun> else" No 22:41:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" No. 22:41:45 <Özün_Oldun> else" I sent a DM tho 22:41:47 (I need someone to dig through the bot later to find all of the resolutions. That would be amazing) 22:41:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" All in favour of gaming session? 22:42:02 Like you would be a god. Can someone do that? 22:42:15 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I volunteer. 22:42:27 Wonderful 22:42:31 I cannot game 22:42:38 But someone else set up the link and have fun 22:42:46 I thank all of you for coming 22:42:50 and participating 22:43:50 <Özün_Oldun> else" Ok 22:43:58 <Özün_Oldun> else" I will in 17 mins 22:44:19 <Özün_Oldun> else" Gonna tag u at 23:56 my time 22:47:27 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Wiki Logo: Un-Volkswagen the W. 22:47:27 <Özün_Oldun> Policies: Place a link on the main page, directly under the Welcome box. Possibly an icon. 22:47:27 <Özün_Oldun> Arras Articles: Patrik, RoyalBaby, Sparky and Taco (Backstage), perhaps advertise on Arras Discord 22:47:27 <Özün_Oldun> Discussion Rules: Need Verified, no chatting, and constructive comments mirroring the Fanon comments. 22:47:27 <Özün_Oldun> Adopted Template: Add original Author. 22:47:27 <Özün_Oldun> 22:47:27 <Özün_Oldun> That's all the constructive stuff 22:47:27 <Özün_Oldun> else" Turning on computer 22:47:39 <Özün_Oldun> else" Plz wait.. 22:48:53 <Özün_Oldun> else" K im here 22:49:51 <Özün_Oldun> else" <@352668428386959361> I'm here 22:49:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I can see. 22:50:08 <Özün_Oldun> else" 1 more minute 22:50:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" We don't need to wait. 22:50:23 <Özün_Oldun> else" diep.io/#232747E6005FFABB30993D 22:50:23 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" We can just start. 22:51:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ...Auto Smasher? 22:51:13 <Özün_Oldun> else" LOL 22:51:20 <Özün_Oldun> else" Joke 22:51:32 <Özün_Oldun> else" LOLOOL 22:51:40 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oof 22:51:41 <Özün_Oldun> else" Killed by a joke tank 22:51:48 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" I'll get you for this 22:53:22 <Özün_Oldun> else" Oof 22:53:59 <Özün_Oldun> else" Oof 22:54:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" eee lag 22:56:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" whoever is no fun w/o Ursuul are you actually playing 22:56:42 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" it's me 22:56:55 <Özün_Oldun> else" I had 0 drone speed lol 22:58:12 <Özün_Oldun> else" Killed by autosmasher 22:58:29 <Özün_Oldun> else" Same for u lol 22:59:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Stop commiting suicide when you're just about to die 23:00:22 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" Ozziene, do you plan on battling/ 23:00:26 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 23:01:57 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ehh this is boring i'm gonna go 23:02:06 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ping me if needed 23:02:41 <Özün_Oldun> else" Bye 2018 05 19